Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion: R3 Requiem
by SFMediaWriter
Summary: The world saw peace for ten years...but some never forget the loss of life. And some forever feel the grip of the Empire still. And when a new power rises, only one can bring peace to the world once again...his name, is Zero.
1. Prologue

"The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You trade in your sense for an act. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask. There can't be any large-scale revolution until there's a personal revolution, on an individual level. It's got to happen inside first."

― **Jim Morrison**

Prologue

As he lay there at the bottom of his Imperial Float, life slowly slipping away, Lelouch felt comfort that he had succeeded. The cost may have been his life, but the new world would begin. His only regret was that Nunnally would have to grow up in the world safe, but without him at her side. However, the final words he would hear from her were a small comfort indeed.

As she held his hand tightly in hers, enlightenment covered her features as she finally understood. "You mean...everything you've done until now..." she gripped his hand tighter and pulled it close to her face, "Oh! Big Brother, I love you!" As her tears ran down his blood soaked hand he smiled weakly.

"Yes...I...I destroy...the world." He replied weakly as in his mind's eye he remembered his journey. From the battle at Shinjuku, to the taking of the Damocles, back to his childhood with Suzaku. "And created…" The cold sensation he heard so much about swept over him, it wouldn't be long now. "Anew." His final words pierced Nunnally's heart as she felt the life disappear from his body.

"You can't leave me! You can't! Please open your eyes! Big Brother Please! BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally cried as she collapsed atop his form. As tears fell down her face she could only long for the impossible as her brother and protector since childhood passed into the next world. Zero swung his sword swiftly, wiping an arc of blood across the floor of the carriage.

"LELOUCH THE DEMON IS DEAD! FREE HIS PRISONERS!" Cornellia Li Britannia cried from a nearby platform, her hand raised high in the air. Black Knights swarmed the prison transport and carriage by the hundreds.

Jeremiah placed a hand over his headset activating the transmitter, "This isn't good. Everyone retreat!" Even as the Black Knights swarmed the platform and carriage he couldn't help but grin. His eyes locking onto the form standing high above. Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, sword dripping in the blood of a tyrant made no speeches. For behind the mask, Suzaku Kururgi wept for the life of his friend, which he had just taken to secure a future of peace.

Tohdoh looked up in puzzlement, "Is that...who I think it is?"

"It's Zero." Kallen abruptly said cutting him off.

"Huh?"

With tears in her eyes Kallen continued firmly, "It's him. It's Zero."

Nunnally ignored the Black Knights and protesters even as they began freeing Kallen and the remaining Black Knight Leaders. "It's unfair. All I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you." she pleaded futilely against his form. Logic and reason failing her she fell once again upon him and simply let hysteria and sadness sweep over her. "How can I ever look forward to the future without you?"

Despite the chaos, Kallen Kosuzki stared up at Zero, her eyes filled with tears. The Masked figure stood for peace and justice as did the surrounding Black Knights. Who rapidly freed her and the other political prisoners on the transport. As if sensing her gaze, Suzaku looked down at her and simply responded with a nod. The crowd growing in intensity as they began to chant over and over the name of Zero, their savior.

Kallen leapt from the prison transport and immediately made her way to the crying Nunnally. Her legs collapsed beneath her as she placed arms around her. "Nunnally, he's gone." She said quietly as she attempted to pull Nunnally from his body.

"Kallen!" She cried as she pulled against Kallen's prison jumpsuit. Her tears already soaking the fabric as she continued to cry. Her own eyes filling with tears as she stared at the motionless form of Lelouch. The only comfort that she had was that he was still smiling. The smile only matched by a lone figure standing high atop another building. The gaze bright, matched only by the red bird emblazoned on his green eyes...

((Author's Note: When I initially uploaded this on Friday July 22nd of 2016, I wasn't expecting so many to read simply a prologue in such numbers! Thank you all! I have gone back and tweaked the Prologue to properly match the final scene of Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2! The dialogue is a 100% match word for word the final statements made by the main cast when Lelouch was killed by Suzaku as Zero. From this point onward, the story is completely original! I hope everyone will enjoy this tale as I write it! If you like or even dislike this story, please leave a message! Perhaps you'll come up with something I can work into the story! For now, read and enjoy!))


	2. Turn 1: Requiem Reversal

**Turn 1:  
** **Requiem Reversal**

 **October 19th, 2028 A.T.B  
New Britannian Empire  
Capital City, Pendragon**

Empress Nunnally vi Britannia I, ruler of the reformed Britannian Empire sat in her wheelchair high atop the balcony of her home in the newly rebuilt city of Pendragon. Following the assassination of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, new leadership was quickly selected. Under Nunnally's leadership, Pendragon was quickly rebuilt and life began thriving once again. An uneasy peace was established between Britannia and any previously independent nation wishing to leave the Empire. Naturally, the country known as Japan was the first to declare independence from Britannia.

Nunnally of course, felt that none other than the Black Knights deserved to be recognized. Not only as a political group but as the official armed forces of Japan. And in return, Kaname Ohgi was named Prime Minister of Japan. The nation slowly stabilizing and becoming a figure head for the United Federation of Nations. While it is true that Zero was the original figure head, Oghi was a proven leader and deserved the position.

Nunnally sighed as she turned the wheelchair around and positioned it behind the large wooden desk near the window. Reaching forward gently she lifted one of the three picture frames on the desk. Appearing in the frame was a photo of Lelouch, in deep thought during one of his classes.

She smiled running a hand over the photo, "Lelouch, if only you can see the world now. Your dream has come true." She said with longing over the lost brother she loved so dearly. She replaced the frame on the desk and picked up the second of the three.

Appearing in the photo was Nunnally, dressed in white carrying a bouquet. She smiled as she looked at the man standing next to her, wearing a formal uniform befitting a Knight of the Round, Suzaku Kurugi. In the years following the reformation of Japan, both as Zero and Suzaku, the two gradually filled the gap in their hearts at the loss of Lelouch. At first Suzaku was as much of an older brother as Lelouch, but Nunnally couldn't fill the void completely. And Suzaku had taken notice and such his feelings towards Nunnally changed.

He found himself more than her protector and on the fifth anniversary of Lelouch's death, Suzaku formally proposed to Nunnally. Shockingly Nunnally initially turned him down. Explaining that while she understood his intentions, Suzaku could never become her husband, so long as he continued to don the mask of Zero.

Heartbroken, Suzaku returned to Japan to assist in the rebuilding. But when a faction still loyal to the old Empire kidnapped Nunnally from her home and laid siege to Pendragon, Suzaku under the mask of Zero returned to Pendragon, with the Black Knights rallied behind him. Zero and the Black Knights attacked and secured Pendragon in a matter of hours with the support of Prince Schneizel and the Royal Britannian Guard. It was only then that Nunnally truly realized how much she needed Suzaku in her life and immediately agreed to marry him.

Nunnally returned the frame and looked at the final photo, sighing happily at the image. Wrapped in bright blue cloth a baby laid sleeping next to the also sleeping form of Suzaku. She placed the image down and moved her wheelchair around the desk and to the small crib peacefully placed in the corner of the office room. She placed her hand on the wooden gate of the crib and gently opened it. Her gaze immediately captivated by the peaceful look on the babies face.

Reaching forward she gently lifted the sleeping form of her son and gently held him in her arms. The boy squirmed only a few times as he attempted to get comfortable once again in his mothers arms and sighed rather loudly and drifted back to sleep once again. Nunnally couldn't help but giggle in happiness as she moved from the crib to the large doors from the Office. "Let's go visit your father."

Keying a control on the wheelchair, the large doors opened. The royal palace was one to be admired. Adorned with a multitude of colors and designs from all over the world. To say the palace was unique was an understatement. However, the irony is that much of the design was modeled with both Japanese and Roman characteristics. However, it was not the overall design that caught Nunnally's attention each time. It was in fact the ceiling was adorned with flags of all nations encircling a chandelier made from Crystal Sakuradite.

The two guards standing outside the doors quickly snapped to attention and rendered a salute. "Your Highness!"

Nunnally replied with a nod and began to move her wheelchair to the ramps leading to the lower level. The guards quickly following behind her as escort.

"Where is Suzaku?" She asked of them as the wheelchair adjusted it's position to remain level whilst going down the ramps. While the ramps were originally not part of the design, Llyod Asplund designed her chair and the ramps to operate together, keeping her level whilst descending such a steep angle.

"I believe his Highness is currently assisting Lady Cecile and Lord Asplund." One guard replied as the wheelchair reached the bottom of the stairs.

Nunnally sighed softly, "Lord Asplund still just loves to use him as a guinea pig. And Suzaku just lets him. It's quite funny don't you agree?"

"While it is true his Highness is of Royal status, he does still put the aspirations of others before himself." The guard replied as he opened a door in front of her. "One could say that in fact his Highness is actually quite chivalrous."

Nunnally giggled, "That's Suzaku alright!"

* * *

 **United States of Japan  
Prime Ministers Estate, Tokyo Settlement**

Oghi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The headache he wished to avoid had found him anyway as once again, his long time comrade, Shinichiro Tamaki began to run his mouth once again. Whether it was some flamboyant retelling of the rise of the Black Knights to political issues, Tamaki had one quality without fail. He simply wouldn't shut up.

Peering from behind his hand Tamaki had his hands raised high above his head as he shouted. "Come on! You know we can't just get rid of 'em!"

Kallen Kozuki shared Ohgi's sentiment of annoyance as she repeated herself, "It's not like it was ten years ago. We don't need Seventh or even Eighth Generation Knightmares. The people on Okinawa and Australia need those units now. Not only for defense but several models need to be redesigned for construction and other such utility work. Our new Yuki no Kishi Knightmares are more than enough to handle defense of Japan."

Tamaki wouldn't relent however, "But those Gurrens and Sutherlands were the symbol of the Black Knights. Giving them away would be an insult those that died to free Japan from Britannia!"

"While I cannot deny their sentimental value, we're not simply disposing them." Kallen shot back, "People need those Knightmare's, not for war but for peace. I don't see how you can be so stubborn."

"Enough!" Oghi shouted finally, his annoyance reaching it's peak. "Tamaki, the decision has been made, the Sutherland's will be sent to Okinawa and the Gurren's will be sent to Australia. Obviously with the exception of the Gurren Mark II and our personal Sutherland's used in the war. They will remain as they are, in the History of Japan Museum, where they belong."

Tamaki opened his mouth to argue when Kaname Villeta simply smacked the back of his head, causing him to recoil forward. "That's enough out of you Tamaki."

"Why you-"

"I said enough! If you have nothing to add Tamaki, sit down and shut up." Oghi sternly added before Tamaki had a chance to react fully to the slap. Which Ohgi couldn't help but let a small smirk form on his face when it happened. His wife wasn't exactly known for her patience.

Tamaki glanced around the table, finally realizing that every face was covered in annoyance rather than sympathy. He groaned and collapsed down into his chair. Folding his arms firmly across his chest and looking rather cross in the process.

Oghi sighed with relief before continuing, "Now if there isn't anything further, I believe we can-"

Kallen quickly cut him off, "Excuse me, might I add something?"

"Go ahead."

Kallen looked about the table, "While it's no secret we don't have the highest opinion of the Britannian's, Empress Nunnally has extended an invitation to the Black Knights to attend a ceremony in honor of the new Princes birth. She contacted me earlier this week and I wanted to remind everyone about it."

Ohgi smiled softly, "Britannian or not Empress Nunnally has certainly done right by the Japanese people and I would be honored to attend."

Tamaki simply responded with an annoyed grunt. It was no secret that he still hated Britannia despite it's now friendly position in regards to nations. Even going so far to actually voice the idea of openly going to war and completely destroying the New Britannian Empire.

Viletta smiled, "While I do love living here, I wouldn't mind visiting home once again. It's been so long after all..."

Oghi stood with a nod, "Then it's decided. Kallen, inform Empress Nunnally that we will be attending the celebration and will arrive in two days time."

Kallen nodded, "She'll be pleased to hear that. I'll let her know right away."

* * *

 **New Britannian Empire  
Capital City, Pendragon  
Research Division Section**

"It's good to go! Let 'er rip!"

The air exploded with a barrage of bullets from various caliber sizes. Lloyd Asplund, cheered wildly as his newest invention activated on contact. Similar to the Radiant Wave Surger, a single pane of near transparent energy stopped or deflected the rounds impacting it. The yellow energy crackled with each impact and Lloyd couldn't be happier.

His joy however began to go flat as the shield blinked several times, allowing several rounds to penetrate before completely disappearing. His expression matched his happiness as he simply waved a hand and the guns ceased firing. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to the device that was generating the field. Leaning forward for a moment or two giving it a one eyed stare.

Suzaku and Cecile couldn't help but laugh as Lloyd suddenly went mad. Lifting the machine off of the pedestal and shaking it around. "I don't understand it! It was working perfectly! It shouldn't be failing! WHY!?"

Suzaku's laugh turned into a mischievous grin as he pointed. "Um, Lloyd?"

Lloyd froze as he blinked and looked at where Suzaku was pointing. Trailing the device was a long cord. The cord reached well behind the safety screen Cecile and Suzaku stood. Where a shorted out power plug sat smoking, ejected several feet from the Sakduradite generator.

"We did tell you that the energy output was going to short the connection..." Cecile offered sympathetically as she stepped out from behind the safety glass. Suzaku moved to the opposite end of the room to inspect the test weaponry. Noting that several of the test weapons hadn't actually fired at all. He began to hum quietly to himself as he got to work adjusting the test mechanism.

Lloyd looked completely deflated as he walked over to the cord and simply kicked it to the side. "Useless. Unless we can figure out how to make the new Wave Surger system run as efficiently on less power, we'll never make our deadline for the new Lancelot reveal."

Suzaku was about to reply when the door to the lab opened and Nunnally wheeled inside. Lloyd and Cecile straightened immediately and bowed. Calling out in unison, "Your Highness."

"Hello Cecile, Lloyd how are you both?" Nunnally replied as she adjusted her hold on the sleeping babe in her arms.

"Quite frustrated if you-ack!" Lloyd began as he suddenly felt a sharp jab from Cecile into his side.

"Despite a few setbacks, we're still confident the Lancelot project will meet its deadline. How are you today your Highness?" Cecile interjected on Lloyd's behalf, who simply stood there looking like a petulant child who just had his favorite toy taken away.

Nunnally couldn't help but smile widely, "We're doing just fine Lady Cecile, thank you."

Cecile smiled as she watched the young prince squirm in Nunnally's arms. "If it is not too much to ask your Highness, may I hold him?" Nunnally looked down and quickly gave her son a kiss on the forehead before nodding to Cecile. Who in turn knelt down and gently took the young lord into her arms.

Cecile simply glowed as she gently rocked him in her arms. "I take it you're going to announce his name at the Gala?"

"That's right!" Nunnally replied cheerfully, "While it's true we've changed our ways in regards to other people, some traditions are still the same. The Naming Gala is one of the oldest traditions we still have."

Suzaku approached Nunnally from behind and added warmly, "And besides, there's nothing wrong with tradition as long as it allows everyone to be happy. We've even extended an invitation to the Black Knights and several other ruling groups."

Lloyd suddenly looked skeptical as he pushed his glasses onto the upper part of his nose, "Are you sure that's wise your Majesty? After all the Black Knights WERE a military group on the destruction of Britannia. Having them in the same room as those they wanted to destroy could be potentially...explosive."

"Someone needs to step forward and show the world, 'We've forgiven you but not forgotten.' And inviting the Black Knights seemed to be the best way to do that." Suzaku said with a firm nod. Remembering fully that other than Nunnally, only Ohgi and Prince Schneizel knew that he was Zero. So thus it only made sense to him to invite those who willingly follow him in times of crisis.

Lloyd began to speak before suddenly the sound of gunfire could be heard outside the lab. Suzaku quickly looked over his shoulder, "Gunfire? Who's shooting?" Before anyone had a chance to react, Suzaku ran out of the lab and towards the gunfire. He arrived in the main hall and quickly pushed open the large doors to the inner courtyard. The sight before him was that of an action movie.

A single black car hurtled down the street and the Royal Guard were firing on it. The street in question was that of the inner concourse, which required special permission to even enter if you weren't part of the Nobility or Royal Guard. However, the car didn't stop and instead smashed its way through the gate to the inner courtyard. Suzaku dove to the side as the car came to a sudden stop having crashed head long into the staircase he previously stood.

Suzaku pushed off his feet and quickly made his way to the driver door. Pulling his sidearm from it's holster he pried the door open. The sight meeting him made his hand drop and his eyes go wide with shock.

"It can't be...how..."

"Hello Suzaku, it's been quite a long time." Replied the girl with long green hair sitting before him. "We need to talk." However, it was not the immortal witch that had him so stunned. But the thin figure with black hair and purple eyes sitting next to her. His gaze stoic and unwavering as he slowly turned to face his once friend and enemy.

"Lelouch..."


	3. Turn 2: Rebellion Renewed

**Turn 2:  
** **Rebellion Renewed**

 **October 19th, 2028 A.T.B  
** **New Britannian Empire  
** **Capital City, Pendragon**

"We need to talk." The single line that no human ever wants to hear. And in such a case as a Black Sedan quite literally smashing through your front gate, it's especially bad. But the sudden reappearance of a man he thought dead and his immortal partner were more than enough to shake the very core of Suzaku. Even so, knowing that Lelouch was still alive both terrified and overjoyed him.

In appearance, Lelouch hadn't aged a single day since his 'execution.' Even as he emerged from the wrecked vehicle Suzaku was still having trouble processing what he was seeing. He wore the old academy uniform from Ashford as easily as he did ten years ago and as such appeared more as a student than once an enemy of the world.

"Get them inside! Quickly!" Suzaku commanded and several soldiers flanked Lelouch and C.C. and immediately escorted them inside the Palace. "Bring them to the secure lab."

Lelouch remained silent as he was more or less marched down the hallways. Examining the unique art style that accompanied the new Pendragon after Schniezel destroyed it. His gaze however froze when it met that of Nunnally. She looked considerably older than he remembered but she looked well taken care of none the less.

As their eyes met, Nunnally looked on in shock. "Big Brother!" she cried loudly as she put the wheelchair on path to intercept him. He turned to face her and she in turn nearly threw herself out of the wheelchair as she embraced him.

He wrapped his arms about her and gently smiled, "Nunnally. I've missed you."

"How?" She asked as tears ran from her eyes as they embraced. "I saw you-"

"All will be explained. But not here." he said unwavering but softly. He nodded at Suzaku and they all began once again moving to the lab in the lower levels. Nunnally followed closely with Suzaku following closely behind. C.C. walked directly next to Lelouch and she quietly spoke to him.

"You're sure this is the best idea?" She asked him as her expression remained neutral.

Lelouch gave but a single nod, "Yes. There is no one I trust more than Suzaku and Nunnally. I would have gone to Kallen, but I doubt the Black Knights would have allowed me to step more than twice before trying to kill me."

C.C. actually smiled, "Not that that would have stopped you."

"While it is true that I am like you now, I'd prefer to avoid such unpleasantness. I do still feel pain." He said rubbing his shoulder for a moment, "And I remind you, that it was not exactly a pleasant finding that out. However I just pray that we have enough time..."

The group entered the lab moments later. Suzaku mentioned to the guards that no one would be allowed to leave the room and that they were to discuss what they had seen with anyone. The guards took their positions outside and Suzaku locked down the lab.

Suzaku's gaze leveled with Lelouch's, "I believe you owe us all an explanation."

"I do. However, I owe more than just you." He said moving towards a monitor, "I believe our mutual friends deserve to hear this as well." He said pressing several keys, however he frowned hard. "Dammit! I can't get through!"

"Who are you trying to reach?" Suzaku asked as he stepped forward and looked down at the control panel, sudden realization coming over his face. "That's the frequency for-"

Suddenly, the door to the Lab burst open, "My Lord and Lady, we've just received word from Japan! The Tokyo Government Bureau has just been-" The guard didn't have a chance to complete his thought as the entire room exploded around them.

* * *

 **United States of Japan  
Tokyo Government Bureau**

Kallen pushed herself from the ground as she coughed violently. Ash and smoke filled her lungs as she held her bleeding shoulder. All about her debris and fire had cropped up in the wake of the explosion. Crouching low she began looking for a way out.

"Ohgi?! Tamaki?!" she weakly called out as she coughed violently once again. "Can anyone hear me?"

She stumbled and fell to the floor once again. She looked back to see what her foot had caught on and horror covered her face. Lying on the floor was one of the attendants that worked the floor she was on. A simple janitor or rather what was left of him. A metal beam had collapsed and decapitated him from the waist down. Blood pooled around his body and her foot rested on that of his outstretched arm.

"Damn it!" she cried as she turned and crawled along the floor. Her eyes watered as she pulled herself forward. Something had exploded, that much she remembered. But where it came from and what was going on was beyond her. She groaned as she managed to reach the far wall, where it was still intact. She once again pulled herself to her feet and blindly felt her way along the wall.

Her hand met a latch and she quickly turned it. Smoke clearing from her vision almost instantly as the window opened outwards. She pulled herself up onto the windows ledge and then found herself tumbling downwards. The fall wasn't long as she hit the soft grass beneath her. She wiped her face with her sleeve and her vision began to return to normal.

Paper and ash littered the air, the explosion was large enough to damage the top floors. However, that was not what caught her eye. Instead, it was that of the single Black Sutherland Knightmare floating in the air, taking aim at her that got her attention. She scrambled to her feet as the auto cannon began firing from the Knightmare. As the rounds impacted the dirt around her she held her head low, ignoring the ringing in her ears as each whizzed past her face.

As she neared the corner of the bureau building she quickly ducked around it and pressed hard against the wall. Concrete exploded from the support as the Knightmare continued to fire. She cringed and attempted to squeeze through the small passage between the bureau and the parking center. However, the passage was just barely too large for her to move quickly. Her eyes went wide as the Knightmare pulled up next to the passageway and took aim at her. However, the cannon never fired as the head of the Knightmare exploded, causing the ejection system to engage and the pilot was catapulted away from the burning wreckage.

"Kallen! Are you alright?!" A female voice called out as she looked inside the passageway. It took Kallen a moment to realize it was Villetta extending a hand towards her to pull her from the tight confine between buildings.

She took Villetta's hand and pulled herself from between buildings, panting as she asked, "What the hell Viletta? Why are our own people attacking us?"

Villetta frowned as she watched several more Knightmare's take to the skies and begin firing on ground targets. "I don't know. But there's only one thing we can do to stop them. Do you have your Key?"

Kallen blinked and lifted up the small necklace she wore around her neck, "It's in a museum...what good will it be?"

"Against Sutherlands, we know how effective it is." Was all Villetta would reply with as she nodded at Kallen and the two began running from the battle towards a black sports car parked nearby. Climbing inside quickly Villetta wasted no time starting the car and tearing out of the parking center. She reached forward and quickly began typing on the center panel. A map of Tokyo displayed and projected their route.

"We should be there in five minutes, provided no one saw us." Villetta commented as she put the car on a fast track for the Great War Museum. She tapped the console and a phone icon appeared, "Call Nina." The screen changed to that of a shaking phone as a dial tone began repeating itself before finally a click.

"Nina Einstein, Great War Museum Curator, how can I help you?" The distinct voice of Nina answered through the phone.

"Nina, it's Villetta, we have an emergency situation developing. You didn't start converting the Gurren did you?"

Nina's voice filled with sudden concern, "No...but why do you need the Gurren?"

Kallen leaned forward, "Nina, it's Kallen, some of the Black Knights have begun attacking the Tokyo Settlement, we don't know why but I need the Gurren ready to fight. We'll be at the museum in five minutes."

A few moments of silence filled the speakers before a sigh could be heard, "I'll do what I can."

* * *

 **New Britannian Empire  
** **Capital City, Pendragon**

Lelouch groaned as he pushed himself from the floor. His ears run from the explosion but the rather obnoxious alert klaxon wasn't helping anything either. He had just barely gotten to his feet before pain swept his abdomen and he dropped to a knee. As he looked down he noticed a rather thick piece of pipe had firmly impaled his stomach.

"Damn it." He cursed to himself as he reached down and attempted to remove the pipe from his body and failed. He simply didn't have the leverage or the strength to do it. Instead, he pushed himself to his feet and looked around. Nunnally was shielded underneath her wheelchair, which had been knocked over by the explosion. She looked unhurt but she was clearly terrified.

His vision shifted to that of C.C. who was busy clearing away debris with Suzaku from the lab doorway. Lelouch decided to check on Nunnally first before anything else. He slowly walked towards her and she began to look even more frightened than before. He knelt down in front of her and extended his hand.

"Are you hurt Nunnally?" He asked quietly as he welcomed the kneeling stance over standing. His abdomen was on fire but he simply didn't care. He knew it would heal as soon as the metal was removed but Nunnally came first. Nunnally nodded but didn't speak as her eyes were locked on his stomach.

Lelouch sighed and looked up, "Suzaku!"

Suzaku turned and for a moment looked simply horrified but then remembered, Lelouch was clearly immortal now. He moved closer to Lelouch and took a hold of the pipe.

"This is going to hurt..." Suzaku said tightening his grip around the pipe and placing his other hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch nodded and Suzaku looked down once again at the pipe. His mind suddenly flashed back ten years ago. The bright purple sword embedded into Lelouch's chest. He looked up at Lelouch and inhaled sharply.

Lelouch simply replied with, "I know. Do it!"

Suzaku didn't hesitate this time as he pulled hard. Lelouch's eyes went wide as he realized simply how much it hurt as the pipe was pulled from his body. Blood sprayed across the floor as the pipe unblocked several arteries and veins inside of him. However Suzaku didn't stop until the pipe was removed and Lelouch sank to the floor. He smiled though he certainly didn't stop panting.

He began to chuckle as he held his abdomen, "Next time...no impaling...that's twice now and I'd prefer to not repeat it a third time."

Suzaku grimaced but nodded none the less as he knelt down next to Nunnally, "He'll be fine Nunnally. I'll explain later." He said turning the wheelchair back over and gently placing her back down on it. She manipulated the controls and looked up at him, fear in her eyes. His only reply was to kneel back down and pull her into a deep hug.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile at the embrace. However, time was limited as smoke began filling the room. "C.C. how far are you into digging?"

C.C. looked back as she tossed another fragment of concrete away. "I think the guards outside are digging too. If by any luck we will be-" She blinked as the pile before her collapsed and light began pouring into the destroyed lab. Multiple guards entered and immediately began tending to Nunnally and Suzaku.

Lelouch faced the nearest guard, "One of your men was bringing news to His and Her Majesty. He was unable to deliver it when we were trapped here. What is going on?"

The Guard looked at Suzaku who nodded and he began to speak, "Our embassy in the USJ has been attacked and the Tokyo Government Bureau is under attack from renegade Black Knight forces. The same is happening here as well it seems as several Knightmares and their devicers have begun attacking military installations and civilian targets indiscriminately."

Lelouch winced and frowned, "Damn it. He made his move..." The room shook again as several explosions rocked through the palace. Lelouch looked at the guard once more, "How many Knightmares are attacking and where?"

"We don't have an accurate number. The attacking Knightmares have turned off their IFF Devices. Though we estimate their strength at battalion strength."

Suzaku finally stood, "Give the order to Princess Cornelia to deploy the Glaston Knights around the Palace. We must secure this area before attempting to quell the enemy forces. I'll be going out in the Lancelot Ultima. Inform Lord Asplund that I will be there shortly." The Guard saluted and began running in the opposite direction. Suzaku faced the second guard, "See that Empress Nunnally and my son are safely seen to the underground bunker." He turned to face Lelouch, "Come with me."

Lelouch looked at him curiously, "Where are we going?"

"I need to return something that belongs to you." Suzaku replied as he began to jog out of the wrecked lab with Lelouch following right behind him.

((Authors Notes: Thank you so much to everyone that has followed the story and added it to your favorites list! It means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story!

I went back and tweaked the ending to Turn 1 and introduced Lelouch with C.C. as it makes more sense for them to be together than apart. So I hope that doesn't cause too much confusion!

I also intend to release longer chapters in the future once things start kicking off a bit more than they are now! For now, sit back and enjoy the ride!))


	4. Turn 3: The Masked Knight Returns

**Turn 3:  
The Masked Knight Returns**

 **October 20th, 2028 A.T.B.**  
 **United States of Japan**  
 **Japanese News Service Building**

"This is Milly Ashford of JNS, we interrupt your normally scheduled programming for this alarming news broadcast." Milly began as the screen next to her flashed to show the live recorded video of the Government Bureau building being attacked by Knightmares. "We have confirmed reports that several critical government and military installations all throughout the Tokyo, Honshu, and Kyoto areas have been attacked. We do not know the total size of the attackers. But it can be confirmed that the Knightmares belong to the Black Knights, the defacto Military Power in the country."

The image switched to show two Knightmares engaging in combat. Blades swinging and blocking advances and parries. The Knightmares effectively in a dance for survival that appeared to have no end. That abruptly ceased when one of the Knightmares took a shell from a tank to it's chest. The Ejection system kicking in automatically, catapulting the Devicer Section from the wreckage of the Knightmare.

"Whether or not the Black Knights are truly behind the attack is uncertain as Leader Kaname Ohgi has yet to issue a statement." Milly raised a hand to her ear listening for a moment, "This just in! We are receiving confirmed reports that New Pendragon, the Capital City of the New Britannian Empire has also come under attack. Casualties are estimated to be in the thousands as the fighting commences. The Glaston Knights have been confirmed to be in the combat zone. Could these two attacks be connected? Stay with us as the situation develops!"

* * *

 **New Britannian Empire  
Capital City, Pendragon**

Suzaku placed his hand upon a palm reader and watched as a blue line of light moved slowly up and down his hand. "I've kept this hidden for many years. No one but Nunnally and myself have access to this room." He said looking over at Lelouch.

"What's in it?"

"A promise I wasn't able to keep." Suzaku replied as the wall in front of him separated with a hiss. The room had clearly not been used in some time. Dust fell from the door as it slowly slid upwards and out of sight. Suzaku walked forward, his boots echoing off of the floor as Lelouch began to follow him.

Lelouch couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity. Suzaku sighed as he stopped moving and Lelouch heard him take a hold of something. He strained his eyes attempting to see exactly what he was holding but stopped when Suzaku spoke.

"Lelouch, why have you returned?"

The question wasn't unexpected, though the timing could have been better in Lelouch's mind. He didn't waver however as he returned with an answer, "Someone is working to undo the world I created. I intend to stop him. By any means necessary."

"Does that plan include Zero?"

Lelouch inhaled sharply, leave it to Suzaku to get directly to the point. "If what I fear is coming to pass then Zero will once again be needed to unite the people against an oncoming storm that will divide the world in two once again." He stepped forward, "For all the good I created, there are some that feel that I have done the world an injustice, tampering with the 'natural order' of things."

Suzaku turned, however nothing was in his hands now, whatever he had picked up he had let go of. Lelouch noted the concern in Suzaku's face as he stepped forward. "And what do you plan to sacrifice this time? Will Nunnally and I be forced to face both heartbreak and disappointment once again? Will you take away the things I love to satisfy your own goals again?"

Lelouch stepped forward, "I intend to fight to preserve what we have. Not destroy it once again. I will do everything I can to protect my family." He raised his hand and placed it on Suzaku's shoulder, "I give you my word. But the world needs Zero, I need your help Suzaku."

Suzaku paused for a moment as he looked into Lelouch's eyes. The truth plastered on them. He was afraid and for the right reasons this time. Not only was Nunnally in direct danger, but the world he sacrificed everything to create was. Whoever, whatever was responsible for the attacks had Lelouch dead in his sights. And if Nunnally and Suzaku or their child was in danger, whatever he was doing, was worth putting on hold. If one thing could be said for Lelouch, it was that his devotion to Nunnally was his sole driving force in life.

Suzaku turned away from Lelouch and walked further inside the room. A single podium stood in the center of the room and he stopped just before it. Popping up the lid that contained yet another palm scanner. He placed his hand upon the scanner, the blue light once again scanning his hand.

"I swore to Nunnally that I would never wear the mask of Zero again." Suzaku said as the scanner beeped and shut down, the pillar descending into the floor a moment later. Several blue lines appearing from the center of the room, tracing a pattern on the floor and up the walls. "And so Lelouch," The lights snapped on one at a time as computer screens activated, maps and radar screens appearing on many of them. However, it was the large glass case at the end of the room that Lelouch's eye caught onto, "I return to you what you created many years ago."

As Suzaku turned and stepped to the side, the uniform of Zero stood guard inside the case. The purple cloak adorned with golden trim and red interior spread wide inside like the wings of a hawk. The uniform itself remained unchanged with the exception of the right chest pocket bearing the crest of the Black Knights and the left of the New Britannian Empire.

As Lelouch slowly tore his gaze from the case his eyes met Suzaku's for a moment. Who in turn raised the mask of Zero upwards towards Lelouch. The Mask that bore a striking resemblance to that of a King in the game of chess. He looked at Suzaku who wore an expression that read of seriousness and desperation.

* * *

 **United States of Japan  
** **Tokyo Outskirts  
** **Great War Museum**

Kallen stepped from the car and couldn't help but look behind herself. The smoke rising from the Tokyo area grew higher and higher into the sky. A firm reminder that if she didn't move quickly more people would be killed. She quickly turned around and began to run towards the large Museum made from an old Knightmare Hangar. Kallen couldn't help but accept the irony that a place of war would be turned into a place of remembrance.

As she reached the stairs Villetta caught up with her. "Did you see Ohgi or any of the others?" Villetta asked as she pushed open the large doors before them.

"No I didn't. Before I could properly look for them, one of our Knightmares started shooting at me." She replied quickly as she looked around. The various displays being mostly incomplete. However one specifically caught her attention, her mind and body betraying her as she walked towards it.

Inside the display was a scale model of the final battle fought between the Black Knights and Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. The Damocles poised far in the rear with the Black Knights firmly charging down the center. Kallen's Guren surging forward at top speed. The motions matched by Lelouch's Avalon and Suzaku's Lancelot Albion surging forward. As she looked down at the model she bumped the display's control panel. A woman's voice filling the air a moment later.

"For the Second time in their history, the Black Knights were defeated. The first being during the Black Rebellion when their leader Zero, left the battle to pursue his younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. This time however, it was the same man that had formed their ranks originally, Lelouch vi Britannia, that defeated them."

Kallen sighed, it was the truth, maybe not the whole truth but it still summed up that day pretty well. She looked at Villetta who had stopped at the end of the hallway. Kallen quickly caught up to her as she activated the renovation area's doors. The sight that greeted them made Kallen pause to catch her breath. In front of them sat several Knightmare's, specifically those belonging to Kallen and the Four Holy Swords.

"Kallen! Villetta!" Nina called from beside them as she approached. "I did what you asked. I got the Guren ready." she said wiping sweat from her brow.

Villetta smiled, "Thank you. I know it probably wasn't easy scraping together an Energy Filler for the Guren."

"Actually, that was quite easy. Powering it was the issue." She replied waving a hand towards a rather odd looking device. "But I managed to recharge the Sekuradite core with the power from the building. It wasn't easy but it's done."

Kallen reached upward and into the top of her blouse, pulling the old Guren key from inside of it out. "Thank you Nina." she tightened her grip on the key and looked up at the crimson Knightmare. "It's my turn now..." As she walked up the ramp to the cockpit she quickly removed her black tunic and tossed it to the side. She remembered simply how hot it could get inside the cockpit of the Guren and she didn't intend to cook herself in the process of fighting.

She looked down inside the all too familiar cockpit and climbed inside. "Alright Guren...let's see if you can still roar..." She placed the key into the ignition slot and the many screens in front of her lit up. The main one displaying the flag of The United States of Japan before switching to a diagnostic display. She lifted the radio headset off of the nearby holder and rested it on her head. Flipping the radio online she first heard static but then the sudden cries from the Black Knights filled her ears.

She frowned at the sound. She switched to the Command channel and spoke, "This is Kallen, can anyone hear me?"

A brief moment of static and then, "Kallen? Where are you? What happened after the explosion?"

"Ohgi! Thank God you're okay!" Kallen replied happily as she continued running the start up checks on the Guren. "Villetta and I are at the Museum. Nina got the Guren ready to go and I'm nearly about to launch. Have you heard anything from Zero?"

"Not yet." Ohgi replied as several pops and whistles could be heard over the radio. "Kallen we're pinned down just outside Government Bureau building three."

"The hell is going on Ohgi? Why are our own people shooting at us?" Kallen asked as she began powering up the radar system, linking into the USJ's local coverage, noting several IFF's being promptly turned to orange boxes with the word "LOST" written over where a blue triangle used to be.

She heard him sigh over the radio, "None. It seems that we're not the only one's under attack either." His tone turned dark, "Pendragon is under siege as well. I can't get any other word than that, communications are shaky at best." Kallen's heartbeat stopped for a moment as an explosion filled her radio. "Kallen hurry, we're losing ground fast!"

Kallen heard the Energy Filler engage and the Guren began to rumble slightly. With a low whine the Knightmare rose from it's kneeling position and it's Landspinners kicked downward and locked. She couldn't help but grin, "I'm on my way!" She jammed the controls forward. The rubber tires of the Landspinners screamed as she launched forward. The Guren smashed through the gates of the old hangar, sending debris flying in all directions. Reaching forward she engaged the Float System and the Guren kicked into the air at full speed.

* * *

 **New Britannian Empire  
Capital City, Pendragon **

"Damn! They just keep coming!" Cornelia shouted as she drove her lance through yet another Knightmare. The pilots section ejected and tore free from the exploding wreckage. "Has anyone confirmed WHO we're fighting yet?"

"No Princess!" Gilford replied as his Knightmare landed to the right of Cornelia. "The attack seems to be coming from within by our own forces!" Gilford quickly sped to the right as his console screamed a warning of incoming fire. The building to his right exploded and another Knightmare plowed through it and attempted to impale him against another building. Spotting the new enemy, Cornelia brought her own Knightmare around, raising it's leg and smashing it directly into the side of the enemy. Knocking it away from Gilford, the enemy had no time to react as suddenly a blue blast of energy cut down the Knightmare.

Cornelia turned her Knightmare's head and activated her Factsphere, scanning the angle the blast had come from. Standing tall atop a building was a single white and gold Knightmare. "Lancelot Ultima..." She said as she watched it's float system wings deploy with a shimmering green pane. Right hand holding an improved VARIS Rifle and in it's left hand a blue energy sword.

"Princess Cornelia, Lord Gilford, are either of you hurt?" Suzaku asked as he straightened his flight-suit collar. His gaze reaching his tactical display. He frowned as he watched more and more friendly signals disappear and be replaced by LOST more than he'd like.

Cornelia straightened her Knightmare, "We're fine. However, it seems as if our own people are attacking us. Our IFF signals are making engaging the enemy units more difficult than anticipated."

"Our objective is to protect the Palace, Empress Nunnally is about to give the order for all civilians to evacuate there." Suzaku said as he checked his displays. "Stand by for new callsigns and orders. For now, assist in protecting the palace perimeter."

"Yes, My Lord!" Cornelia and Gilford replied in unison and sent their Knightmares in the direction of the palace. Suzaku frowned as he watched several Sutherlands speeding towards him with weapons raised. He turned the Lancelot towards them and fired his VARIS. The blue ball of hot energy spiraling towards them and exploding just moments before contact, spewing smaller balls of blue energy in all directions. The Sutherlands didn't even have a chance to react as they became peppered by the energy. Exploding moment later, only one managing to eject his pilots seat before the Knightmares exploded.

"Lelouch...whatever you plan to do...you better do it soon. It's going to get very bad out here if you don't-" He stopped himself short as his radar display suddenly changed. Friendly IFF signals suddenly changed from simply blue triangles to labeled units. Each unit was displayed with a letter and number according to rank. He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony behind Lelouch's thinking, to him, this truly was a giant game of chess. "Now all that's missing is-"

 **"ATTENTION ALL BRITANNIAN FORCES AND BLACK KNIGHTS!"**

Suzaku smirked, "Is that."

As he spoke his camera display opened and Zero stood before the Flag of Britannia. **"The enemy you fight is that of an interloper that has spread a cancer of lies that all governments are corrupt and solely interested in self gain! The people you are fighting are no longer your comrades! They oppose the world that has seen peace and would rather a world of chaos! Together we shall vanquish these vermin and protect the peace so many sacrificed to create!"** As he spoke he took a single step forward and quickly threw open his cape as he raised his arms upwards with hands open wide, **"** **I AM ZERO! FIGHT WITH ME OR STAND ALONE!"**

((Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long to release! I was debating on making it longer but decided against it and thus the Battle for Tokyo and Pendragon will drag onwards for a little bit longer! I promise it won't be more than two more chapters at the most! In the mean time, if you enjoy the story please leave a review AND a follow! Thank you all who have read the story thus far and are sticking with it!))


	5. Turn 4: The Price of Check

**Turn 4:  
The Price of Check**

 **October 20th, 2028 A.T.B.**  
 **New Britannian Empire  
Capital City, Pendragon**

Lelouch switched off the camera and turned to the two tactical maps. His gaze shifted from one to the other as he calculated his moves and counter-moves. He watched carefully as he watched both the Guren and the Lancelot danced about the screens. His Knight and Queen. He kept his expression neutral as he switched radio frequencies.

"Q1. Move to the southern block and assist there. Enemy forces are moving to flank the government buildings and cut off R1, 2, 8, and 12." He said as he watched a small column of Knightmares making their way towards the bureau buildings. "P1, 3, and 7 move to assist Q1."

A simultaneous, "Roger!" filled the speakers as the Black Knights moved in to intercept the incoming Knightmares. His gaze sat now upon the map of Pendragon. The enemy forces were in greater number here, but that didn't mean victory couldn't be achieved.

"K1. Link up with the Glaston Knights at point E7 and assume defensive positions. The enemy is going to come at you from all sides." He said as he watched multiple large triangles converging on a hospital zone. "The target is a Medical Center that has yet to be completely evacuated, you need to delay the enemy advance long enough for them to retreat to the Palace."

"Understood, Lancelot deploying to point E7." Suzaku replied over the radio and the single gold triangle began advancing. Lelouch nodded as he looked at the other sections of the map. So many different units were surrounded or simply on the verge of being destroyed. He glared at the map as he began to give more orders over the radio.

* * *

Suzaku raced forward with his new Lancelot towards the Medical Center. For their own people to simply turn against them...it wasn't possible. Not unless...no, he refused to think that way. That was simply something he wouldn't allow to fill his mind now, but it was something that he would be speaking to Lelouch about should they survive the day.

"My Lord! We've arrived at the Medical Center!" Cornelia called out over the radio. "However, several hundred patients are still awaiting transport."

Zero replied before Suzaku could, "K2, there is a transport convoy on the way, ETA 5 minutes. Ensure the remaining injured are evacuated before escorting them to the palace. All units, once your respective zones are completely evacuated, return to the Palace, we will regroup before sending out a counter attack."

Cornelia sat back in her pilot's seat, "A counter attack? He can't be serious..."

"K3, K4, take up observation positions on the buildings to the North and South, you should have a perfect vantage from there." Zero commented as Gilford and Antoine turned and fired their Slash Harkens and began ascending the side of the building. "Expect enemy contact in thirty seconds. They'll come at you from all sides, number unknown."

Suzaku gripped his controls tightly and took a single deep breath. He closed his eyes and prayed for a quick moment before opening them in time to watch five Knightmares tear through some building wreckage. He launched forward with the Lancelot, wielding his energy sword and slashed forward. The blade cut clean through the arm of one Knightmare. The Knightmare in question turning and firing it's arm cannon. Suzaku hit his shield control, bullets bounced harmlessly off of the shimmering gold field.

Catapulting into the air with his float system he returned the gesture by launching his wrist mounted Slash Harkens towards the Knightmare. The first missed completely the other however, buried itself deeply into the right upper leg. He pulled the controls back and brought the Lancelot forward on the line. Driving it's knee into the Factsphere head, severing it completely. As Lancelot's feet landed, he quickly flipped his sword behind him, driving the red blade through the power compartment. Sparks flew from the enemy Knightmare and the pilots section failed to eject as the Knightmare overloaded and exploded under the Lancelot.

Suzaku's gaze shifted as he watched two more Knightmares simply detonate under a barrage of weapons fire descending from the buildings Gilford and Antoine stood upon. He turned and caught his breath as he pulled back on his controls. Barely dodging several shots from another Knightmare. He intended to return fire but found that Cornelia had advanced forward, driving her lance through the legs of the Knightmare before promptly kicking the frame in the opposite direction. As the frame tumbled through the air, the pilot's pod detached and landed safely away from the smoking wreckage.

Suzaku couldn't help but rest uneasy, his eyes darted down to his radar monitor. Enemy IFF's were rapidly blinking out with each passing second. He frown as he adjusted the range on the radar. The entire capital, the same was happening across the board, not just locally. He looked up at his screens and frowned harder, muttering to himself, "This is too easy...even for Lelouch...it's too easy..."

* * *

 **United States of Japan  
** **Tokyo, Government Bureau**

Ohgi ducked his head rapidly downwards behind the jersey barrier he hid behind. The enemy wasn't making this easy. The Black Knights rapidly found themselves dwindling in numbers, even with Zero's Command. As far as the infantry that is. He watched as Kallen destroyed yet another Knightmare and reduced it to a bulbous pile of rubble.

"R1, I have dispatched an armored unit to your area. Q1 will escort you to the vehicles where you will move to point C3 and retrieve your Knightmare's." Zero's voice called out over the radio.

Ohgi couldn't help but chuckle at the use of his old callsign. Whereas Kallen scowled at hers. The Zero that had freed them from Lelouch ten years prior, never once called them, any of them by their old callsigns. It was always by their first names, so why all of a sudden did he start using their callsigns? Something was wrong, this was not the Zero they had fought with for the past 10 years.

She grunted as her thoughts caught her off-guard and an enemy unit smashed into her. She winced as she turned to face the unit, smashing her Guren's right hand into it's Factsphere head. Activating her Surger a moment later and reducing the unit to a molten pile of metal. She turned her Knightmare and released a rapid burst of Surger energy from her hand towards the sky, several Knightmares with float systems were struck and exploded instantly. She couldn't help but accept the irony of her situation. Not ten years ago, she was on the opposite side of this fight.

"Kallen, the transports have arrived! We need a few minutes to load the wounded. Keep us covered yeah?" Tamaki shouted over the radio. Kallen turned one of her cameras and trained it on the transport. Three armored vehicles with a single mounted cannon on the top stood surrounding the now defunct barriers that were used as cover. She turned to face the opposite direction of the transports. Sure enough, just as Zero said, several Knightmares rolled up.

Leaping into action, the Guren dispatched the first Knightmare easily. Using the carcass of the Knightmare itself as a weapon she threw the destroyed frame into the second Knightmare. The second Knightmare found itself being uncontrollable as it smashed into one of the nearby buildings. Kallen turned to face the third and fourth and found herself coming under fire. She quickly threw up on of her Surger shields and blocked the incoming fire. Taking to the air a moment later she unleashed a barrage of energy upon them, destroying them easily.

Kallen sat back in her seat and frowned. "Somethings not right...this is...almost too easy..."

"Q1, escort the transport convoy to their destination, destroy anything in your path." Zero ordered, his voice somewhat calming her nerves. Perhaps that's why this is suddenly so easy, because Zero is in charge.

"Roger that, Q1 on the move." She replied before turning to face the three trucks beginning to leave the Government Bureau. She quickly changed channels, "Ohgi are you there?"

"Go ahead Kallen."

"Is it me...or does this battle seem..."

"Off?"

Kallen kept her eyes glued to the screen as she followed the trucks, "Even for Zero, this seems like too much of a piece of cake. And I can't help but-"

A panicked loud voice cut her off, "New contacts! They came out of-!" static replaced the voice as Kallen looked at her Radar. Suddenly more and more friendly IFF's began shutting down.

"What the hell?!"

"Stop the trucks!" Ohgi shouted over the radio as Kallen looked up at her screens. Just in time to witness something she never thought possible.

* * *

 **New Britannian Empire  
Capital City, Pendragon**

Lelouch frowned beneath his mask as he watched the battle displays changing yet even more and more in his favor. The battle in Pendragon progressing slower than the one in Tokyo, but still leaning heavily in his favor. On one hand, he savored the taste of victory once again. On the other, it also felt like someone was simply handing him a win. There simply wasn't enough enemy forces even warranting a surprise attack, there's simply no way that anyone could win a battle with these numbers.

He then chuckled to himself. Remembering that he, himself had actually managed to start a rebellion with less. However, he had an ability that helped him greatly AND he understood battle tactics more than the average person. Able to calculate moves the enemy could make up to fifteen different choices.

"I don't think I've heard you chuckle like that in the last ten years." C.C. said as she stood next to him, watching the screens herself.

"I was remembering a time when I was the one doing what they were doing. I can't help but appreciate the irony of being on this side of the field." He responded as he crossed his arms, watching the Tokyo screen specifically, "I wonder if this is how they felt when I was destroying and attempting to free people from what couldn't be called anything less than slavery?"

C.C. turned her head to look at him, "The only difference is, is that you aren't a tyrant, you only pretended to be one. You truly had the people and your sister at heart. Wanting them all to live in a world where the Britannian Empire was controlling everything and treating others as sub-human."

Lelouch nodded in reply as he turned his attention briefly to the Pendragon screen. However, his gaze snapped back to Tokyo as he watched friendly IFF's beginning to blink as "LOST" and Kallen's voice filled the speakers.

Fear covering her voice as she spoke, "Q1 to all Black Knights, evasive action! New Enemy forces are...appearing out of thin air!"

Even C.C. looked worried now as she watched the Tokyo screen, "Out of thin air? What could she mean?"

Lelouch was about to respond when Suzaku this time spoke, "Zero! The hospital sector is overrun! Unknown enemy forces have begun appearing across Pendragon, we're losing too many forces!"

Lelouch inhaled sharply as he looked at Pendragon, and sure enough, more and more IFF's blinked to "LOST" and he froze. "But...how...this is impossible!" He reached for the radio and opened a broadcast. "All forces, break off your attacks and proceed to back up lines Bravo and Charlie! Consolidate your positions and dig in!"

"This is B4! Charlie Line is compromised! Bravo Line is non-responsive! Enemy forces converging on the Palace!"

Lelouch took several steps backward, "This is impossible! How!?" He quickly changed the display on the Pendragon map to an exterior camera. He watched as multiple Britannian Units exploded, seemingly being attacked from no where. He felt his jaw drop as he continue to watch. On the screen, multiple Black Knightmares began appearing all over. The air around them shimmering with brief flashes of blue as they faded in, seemingly out of nowhere. The Knightmares were certainly of original design.

The typically angular edges of the form were now rounded, more so than the Guren. The units sported not one but three Factsphere ports, capable of observing a battlefield from 360 degrees, two shoulder mounted and one on the head. The chest piece opened up with four panels and inside was a red glowing device, sending visible waves of energy outward. The right arm of the unit carried a VARIS Rifle, modified in it's own design, possibly able to fire on burst or even fully automatic modes unlike the Lancelots semi-automatic version. The left arm carried nothing, however Lelouch could clearly tell that it contained a barrier system to project a shield should it come under fire. And similar to a Sutherland, it's hips sported dual Slash Harkens.

Lelouch slammed his hands down on the command console, opening an open link to everyone under his command. "This is Zero, the enemy units are employing a new cloaking tech! Proceed with extreme caution! R's 1-5, and B's 1-10, regroup all units and proceed to evacuation points! I am sending coordinates now! P groups, delay the enemy units until all all other forces have evacuated civilians to safe zones. Q1, K1, your jobs are to evacuate the High Ranking Government Official's and get the out of the combat zone."

Lelouch was suddenly greeted with many negative remarks. Ranging from questions of his sanity to outright defiance of his orders. Continuing to fight to the death if needed. Lelouch scowled as he watched more and more units fall to the new Knightmares.

"Listen to me! We must fall back! We cannot-"

Lelouch found himself cut off as an open broadcast began to override his own commands. Pure shock filled his features as the new voice began to speak.

"People of the USJ and New Britannian Empire, I am Claude Demonaire." The voice called out as the visual screens activated and a young man, no older than Lelouch appeared. His eyes sporting those of Geass, Lelouch knew exactly what was happening. "You have been lulled into a false sense of peace and prosperity. Your leaders continue to support a man you all thought to be dead. A man we have ALL grown to hate and despise for the actions taken 10 years ago!"

"Dammit! Claude you fool!" Lelouch shouted at the screen as the image changed from himself to that of Zero.

"Zero! The butcher of the Japanese People, the Conqueror of the World, and the Demon King! Even he still follows the Leadership of this killer of women and children!" The image once again changed from that of Zero to Lelouch, "Lelouch Vi Britannia, Emperor of the Britannian Empire lives! And you still serve him! And for that, you must be saved from yourselves and this tyrant! Anyone who resists will be summarily destroyed! This is your ONLY warning!"

Lelouch clenched his fists as he slammed them down on the console in front of him. His anonymity shattered and the name of Zero tarnished in one blow. If anyone followed him now, it would be a miracle. As he looked up, his eyes went wide. The external camera views showed the enemy forces converging on the Palace, simply electing to remain uncloaked.

"Nunnally..." he muttered to himself, rapidly reaching down he opened the communications channel once again. "All forces retreat! K1, retrieve Empress Nunnally and her child and escort her to safety!" Lelouch stumbled as the enemy units began firing on the Palace, their VARIS weapons literally cleaving away sections of brick and stone.

"K1 on the move!" Suzaku replied, concern dripping off of his voice as the Lancelot surged forward.

Lelouch began to turn away from the console, ready to leave himself as the door to the large atrium opened behind him. Several guards, flanked closely by Nunnally, her crying child, and several hundred civilians began flooding the room. Lloyd immediately approached Lelouch, still clad as Zero.

"I don't know if what that man says is true, but we have no time to waste." Lloyd said as he moved past Lelouch and began typing on the nearest console. "If my access codes are still valid...ah-ha! They do! How wonderful!"

Zero stepped up beside him, "What are you doing?"

Cecile came up behind Lelouch a moment later, "In the event the Palace is overrun, this room is actually the Command Center for a hidden vessel, codenamed Excalibur." She tapped several buttons on the console and several more consoles began raising from the floor. "Only a small handful of us knew of Excalibur and prayed we'd never get to use it. But it seems that time has passed."

"I see...very well then." Zero said as he moved towards the tactical displays, "All units in Pendragon, rendezvous coordinates are being sent to your screens. Zero, out."

((Authors Note: Firstly, I am SO sorry this took so long to come out! I went through a brief period in which that I was lost and needed some time to find my way again! And here you are! The Dual Siege is now ending! Some folks pointed out that things seemed too easy for our heroes, well they were, so I decided to throw the proverbial monkey wrench into Lelouch and C.C.'s return.

Some additional information, what exactly does Excalibur look like? Well, I'm not saying here! You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! I hope this chapter doesn't come off as campy or predictable! This is in fact my first attempt at a Code Geass Fic that wasn't blatantly pairing off couples and pulling the romance strings. C.C. said multiple times that, "The path of the King is a lonely one." IF any type of relationships form, it's going to take time, Kallen may have forgiven Lelouch at the end of R2, but that's simply because he was dead and she didn't have a choice, she couldn't exactly confront him. And that's even if Lelouch and Kallen have a face to face! Right now, it's undetermined! We'll have to see where the story takes us!

As always, please follow and share and favorite! Your reviews are also VERY welcome! Thank you all once again!))


End file.
